Bellas Time patrol adventures
by Generalhyna
Summary: Bella just trying to settle into Toki city faces problems and the main problems she dosent know what to do with her life here, so watch out as she goes on a series of adventures to find out what she wants to do in life. This is post before she joins the time patrol.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I give you what should be marked as the second story connected to the Time patrol realm, but I am jumping the gun this is goanna be a series I call "Belles journey in Toki city" a series of episodes where Bella goes on an adventure to get the people of Toki city to trust her (somehow here quest of killing Parasites for the Queen of Maggots leaked out and people are unused to the fact she can shapeshift with toons and her quirks), and to find her purpose as she felt not ready to join the time patrol yet and the time patrol learning about her as well.

Now there will be singing, there will be jokes and there will be craziness as I start with a several part pilot as Bella deals with a bratty girl and her followers.

Now chapter one or part one of the pilot

 **Prolouge part 1-Beautiful**

In the technological place known as Toki city all was as it already was, some were shopping, some were hanging out and some were going out to eat in restraunts and doing more as the camera goes to an apartment known as the "Gilded Sakura" as a figure stepped out.

25 biologically, but can alter her age at will, it was a petite young women, with long brown blonde hair with brown streaks, dressed in a black t-shirt with a yellow skull on front shouting "Party on" baggy brown pants with many pockets. Blue flipflop sandles, however on her right wrist looked to be some sort of watch. She had fair skin and was petite with brown eyes as she sighed and looked around.

"Well…new day, let's go to sonic and lots of grilled cheeses" she said walking down the street however as she walked she hured the passer bys talk and wisper about her and her…past and say some mean things under breath but with her super hearing she hured them all and sighed as in a purple flash she became Robocop 2/Cain (Same name as the movie) as he lumbered on so no one can hear him monologue

 **[I truly belive am a good person, really, sure I am a half toon and I can turn into toons and omnitrix aliens, and that came from back burning work]** the cyborg cop continued down the street as some not so politely nudged and kept away as he silent sigh [ **thank gods I can turn off my vocalizers, but I barely been her but a few months and I ask myself…What has happened? In my life and now]**

 **(cue music happening**

Bystanders: Freak! Murder! Weirdo! Pyromaniac!

That prompted Robocop 2 to swap to be Hector (Coco) as he sang.

Hector: **I was so young, tiny and happy, playing tag and playing games**

He smiled as he touched a flag poll, but became Animated Shockwave in his Longarm prime shape as more pedestrians pointed his flaws as he made a face.

By standards: **Freak! Loser! Killer**

Longarm: **Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, writing watching cartoons.**

He continued to walk as he sighed shifting into shockwave as more of the bystandards kept pointing his flaws and mostly repeated murder.

Shockwave: Then I got older, that was the trigger, like the decepticons invading Cybertron.

He accidently bumped into someone making them fall as he became Bella again lowering a hand to help them up "are you ok?" she asked as the person got mad and got up and slapped the hand and walked up as she sighed and got into the middle of the street as she became Spectacular spiderman Electro and held his arm as he looked at all of the traffic and people.

Electro: **Welcome to my life, this ain't no piece of cake**

 **Hold your breath, and count the days before a fight happens**

He then became Discord (MLP) and looked at the readers "After all this is a good spot filled with sayians" he said as the bysanders continued to say rude stuff as he sighed and became Bella and continued to the mall district

Bella: **this new place can be paradise if I am not beaten up by june**

She sawed her destination as she leaned on a pole as she continued to sing.

Bella: **but I know, I know life can be beautiful** (Walks forward to a sonic as she placed a order for 14 grilled cheases) **I pray, I pray, for a better day.**

 **If I had changed back then, we can change again, we can be beautiful.**

She soon got her order as she became NRG and took all the grilled cheeses at a table and piled them up and exited his suit and picked them up melting them into a blob as he sighed.

NRG: **just not today**

He then started to eat the grilled cheeses, much to the grossment of several watchers as he grinned, cheese covering his mouth as people looked away as he pouted and continued to eat.

"Just welcome to my new life in this place, what I will do…all gods be willing" he said as he ate all the sandwiches in one gulp as he sucked the gooy cheese off his hands "well so what I will face it, and try to get people to trust me" he said as he dragged his suit away, not noticing a camera watching.

 **Authors note:** short, but next chapter Bella learns of a night club and meets her rival Heather Nemu…a rich guys daughter and the source of gossip ruining her rep as she tries to use singing to make it well with the people of Toki city…with odd results at the start under the suggestion of Frank.

Also let it be known I own nothing, only my ocs, aka me


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Ok for the next part of Arabellas post time patrol adventures, or just adventures in Toki city?

Well here is chapter 2 and it's a long music chapter as Bella sings and finds a way to try to show she is a human.

But here is part two of the prologue

 **Prolouge 2-I am Bella!**

The sceen starts inside a dairy queen, odd Toki city has one but if it had a bunch of live world food courts, it can have restraunt chains, and in one surrounded by multiple cups of Blizzard icecreams...was a forlorn looking Skywarp (G1) guzzling them down with a red blush on his faceplates (Not drunk mind you, just a representative of it) as a waitress came with three more blizzards as she watched a skinny human girl transform into various...things and guzzle down a lot of blizzards and 1, not get fat and 2 seem drunk as the seeker blathered.

 **"Ugg, that darn monkey fox, open up he said, next time tell me to not be so literal"** he said swaping to be Hector as he crossed his arms under his chin as he flashed back to when he met the Time patroler Frank G Mallque

(Flashback)

It shows the inside of the toki Mall as Bella, now looking like Darall (OK KO Lets be heros) tries to put on a cute act to get people to like him "Hi My name is Bella do you want to come to my appartment and enjoy some homemade Chocolate bark?" he said pulling out a pie tin filled with broken chocolate as people just walked pass the dorky robot as he pouted but kept going "Hi am Bella do you want to try some home made pastries or some bought chocolate and bread, its fresh and I should know I kept it fresh in my belly" he said becoming Armada Cyclonus as he reached in his mouth and pulled out a gem bubble and popped it revealing a plate of steaming hot bread **"So who wants a slice?"** he said only for people to just walkaway gross out at the...large robot and the fact he pulled food out of his mouth as the mad helicopter pouted **"Come on its fresh and warm from the oven."** he said oblivous to the fact that people are grossed out "I'll take a slice or two" said as voice as Cyclonus looked down to see it was Frank G Mallque, a member of the time patrol as Cyclonus gently tapped the omnitrix symbol replacing his Decpeticon symbol to shrink down to his size **"Really monkey fox? that is nice of you** *Frowns as he pulls a megaphone out of subspace* **YOU SEE THAT PEOPLE, THIS TIME PATROLER HAS SOME MANNERS TO ACCEPT FRESH GOODS!"** he said pocketing it as Frank face palmed.

While this Bella is way better then the one they sawed kill "Parasites" in the last two months, her toon like attitude can be wayring on the nerves "do you really had to do that Bella?" he asked as Cyclonus just shrugged and gave Frank the goods as he became Bella, but dressed in a outfit belonging to Neku (TWEWY) but a dark green "I am trying to improve my rep, I do not know how they learn I killed those people the Queen gave me to do...nevermind how I can blood bend to make a body for Cains brain with really detailed...and then me blowing up my old apartment, which I apologized for" she said as Frank chuckled "After you accidently gave the old owner a food allergy" he said as Bella became Raymond (OK KO Lets be heros) but dawned in her Skull t-shirt as he dramatically pouted on a table "Alass I never knew he was alergic to peanutbutter" he said as Frank shook his head.

"Well, at least you were fast as Rachet to get him the hospital, though cars were smashed in the process" he said as Raymond rubbed the back of his head "sorry on that, I just really want people to like me, I know I only been here two months and I feel all people know me as the murder psycho who kills random people for no reason" he said becoming Ghostfreak (original with chains to keep his old persona sealed) as he floated crossing his arms under his chin **"one killed aliens and humans for art, one group were a family of canibals, one was a old comrad that killed children for the Hollogasts, another nearly killed me and Ryo, and one was a cult leader prompting others to suicide, I think people should be greatful or nicer...or less rude"** he said in a huff as he pulled out a soft sugar cookie and with a tounge lapped ate it up.

"Well they are not used to you, give it time and let people see that you are helpful, why do you think Spanner asked for you to join the time patrol" said Frank as Ghostfreak looked at him **"True, but I feel that I am not ready, and not sure if the others will like me"** he said as Frank patted a shoulder on him "I am sure you will, you just need to open up let people see the real you" he said as that caused the alien ghost to tap his chin.

 **"Open up huh...Frank you lovely Monkey fox, you are a genius"** he said as he floated to the middle of the mall and became Darall "PEOPLE OF TOKI CITY MALL!" he yelled getting a alot of people to stare at him "you may know me as a murder, pyomaniac and a freak of nature, but hear me out for I, AM A WOMEN! and I want you all to know who I am and will show you all...my true self...be warned, it will lead to aweness and woahness" he said as he bended forward and then tapped his omnitrix as it grew spikes and then...well from Darells body limbs and bodys folded out and he was right, people were in awe, even Frank who was recording all of this.

"Woah, when I said open up, I guess she mean litieral" he said as Bella finished opening up, and it was a real sight, a maraid of bodies and limbs and on top is a naked Bella wrapped in a crystal wrap, her hair long and free, and her eyes green and the omnitrix symbol over her breasts as she grinned **"So...impressed?"** she said as the buyers were all taking photos and muttering on how cool she looked as she smiled, but then music started distracting the others as the males got hearts in there yes and for the females to be in awe as Frank took a peak around the being as Bella frowned **"Of course"** she said shifting a bit all her transformations as the camera went to where people were stairing as slow walking three figures stepped.

Citizens: **Ahhh! Sakura, Nozu, Milla**

"Freinds of yours?" asked Frank as Bella shook her head **"Nope, they are the Kitty sparklys, they float above many people"** she said as she guestured to the three figures.

Citizens: **I love, Sakura, Nozu, Milla ahhhh**

All three were Cat girls with ears and tails but each one with a diffrent form/style, as Bella pointed out each one, with a odd limb "*Points to a kitty girl that one can confuse for Sakura Harano but dressed in a purple/pink lolita dress and had a bunny back pack and purple streaks in her hair and purple eyes* **Sakura McNamara, master gymnest and loaded, her pops sells engagment rings"**

Citizens: **I hate Sakura, Nozu, Milla**

"*Using a copy of Animated Sentenels arm to guesture to a young girl with tanned skin and with blue cat ears and tail and long blonde wavy hair, C-cupped breasts tightly hold behind her dress and dressed in a version of Mira (Fairytails) outfit but blue and covered in stars and black heels* **Milla Duke, she dosnet have much of a personality** *Moves her body into its self as she emerged almost looking like Movie sentenel as he wrapped a arm around Frank the jinjurikki a bit nervous at the feeling of flesh on metal **"But I hured rumors her mom gave her implants"** he said pointing as Frank nodded on that "I can tell, no girls breasts can get that big and leave blue marks" he said

Citizins: I want Sakura, Nozu and Milla

"And finally **Nozu Chanler the almighty** 'Guestures to a pinkette, with Enid (OK KO Lets be hero) body type but with black kitten ears and dressed in a outfit belonging to Lucy (Fairy tail) but red and purple and a cat collor' she is such a civic bitch" he said as the girls then sawed the mass as Nozu chuckled.

"Wow Hyna, trying out something or is it your violent gun show" said Nozu as that caused the once liking audiance to give a look " **Um, all my weapons are deactivated and I am just showing off and opening up and just showing myself"** he said as all the flesh and metal wrapped around him and then shifted to normal as Nozu stuck her tounge "Ugg how gross *gets close and brushes a tail under Sentenels beard as he growled* didnt help how you are a pyro, now you have to show your insides to the world" she said as Sentenel made a move to grab his spear only to be stopped by Frank before he got to mad and just shook his head "dont Bella...just dont" he said as Nozu chuckled as she and her gang then started to state slurrs and rude things undoing what he tried to build up...and the thread snapped as he then gave Frank a look and whacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" he asked as the prime glared **"That was for suggesting to open up, but didnt tell me to not be so literal on it!"** he said as Frank shrugged "hay its your choice you chose to be literal on it" he said causing Sentenel to growl a bit.

(Flashback ends)

It then shows the skeleton as he sighed and became animated Swindle and pulled out a charzard wallet and paid for all of the Blizzards and stepped out depressed as he walked passed people as he hured whisperings as he came to a bench and became Scourge (G1) and hugged his legs as he used his wings to hide his body as Sakura sawed the sweep and grinned evilly "you know what Nozu calls her, Freaky Toon freak" she said as mutterings and laughs as he got mad and covered his audios tired of all of the sayings that once again in expression he decided to sing

Scourge: **THATS NOT MY NAME!**

He yelled sang as he stepped up and looked at the people and became Bella as she sang in anguish.

Bella: **when will they get it right its Bella! When will they remember my name is Arabella Hyna?**

 **Bella**

She then became Blackbeard (One Piece) and kicked a light pole.

Blackbeard: **Is it any harder to say, then freak of nature, monster creature and dumb toon**

He then continued down as he rebecame hector as he covered his ears.

Hector: **Dosnt anybody think that i can hear? I hear!, specially when I've got them screaming in my ears I hear!**

That caused him to become Animated Soundwave to hit his faceless...face on a wall in the allyway

Soundwave: **Everyday they mock me and call me bad stuff, till my emotions drop**

 **If I had a wish gods all over, I wished they stop**

He then walked out of the allyway and hured more of the whispers as he became Steeljaw (Robots in discise) as he covered his ears.

Steeljaw: **When will they, I wish they**

Goes to a park as in anger he claws at a poor tree in anger, as in his ears and mind he hured there taunts and finger pointing.

Steeljaw: **when will they, when will they, when will they?**

"JUST STOP ALL OF THAT!" he yelled as he just got madder.

Steeljaw: **sometimes there hatred gets out of control, gods, how they hurt me, they may say that suffering is good for the soul** (Rubs his claws on his face) **but they hurt me.**

He then gritted his teeth as he became Knock out and got mad.

Knock out: **And If I could I'd bring them all down, down to there knees! I'd make them sorry forever for teasing Bella, Bella, Bella!**

He then started breathing and in and out as he became Robots in discise Drift as he brushed away the growing tears formed from the inner human girl that is using his body as he walked out of the woods, deciding to try to put a mask of no tears so no one can let them see that they are hurting himself/himself.

Drift: **I will not cry, I am ok, I just try so hard to play there way, why do they find it so hard to say Bella?**

 **Why do they treat me so bad, see me as a monster, they all know my name its Bella! I dont know why, they all get so mad it is just the same.**

He said, as they knew his real name, but thanks to somehow it leaking out that he killed the parasites, he is treated as a Mayur and a freak of nature. He sighed as he became Brook (One piece) his afro drooping down to reflect his sadness "Yohohooo, is there some way to show I am not a murder, or a killer or a pyromaniac toon freak aad to show who I am" He admit outloud admitting to sometimes...those dark feelings in his heart.

Brook: **Whats going on, deep in me, these dark feelings, sudenly, If I am slowly chainging, will I still be Bella? or what If I becoming some one new** (Places a hand on his head) **I fear to imagine...all the things I may end up to do.**

"I dont want to go that path agian...Unicron, Ergo, Yami from Okami, Shirib Niggurath...all that darkness, I dont want it out *Looks to the sky* If you are there god, I mean the one god who is father to all the gods of the multiverse, GIVE ME A SIGN OF WHAT SHOULD I DO!" He yelled as if to answer her/his prayer...a flyer smacked the skeleton musicians face as he became Beetle (Kubo and the two strings) "Thank you for the sign gods" he said taking it off and reading it "Wanted Singer at the grand opening of the Cosmoic star Music club, all acts are appreciated" he read as he grinned big "THIS IS IT!" He said jumping in a cheer as he became TFP Starscream and flew up his claws gripping the flyer **"This can get the masses to love me...Though I hate singing at times at crowds but** *Crosses his legs floating as he opens the flyer* **I think for this"** he said as he smiled and begin to sing.

Starscream: **I might take a chance, I've always wondered how people will like to see me sing.**

 **Or maybe I'll dance, and try to sing more to people, then I do now**

 **And then the whole world will open its eyes, and for once they will reconize Bella!**

He then landed on a roof top as he felt confident and happy and gitty at the prospect.

Starscream: **Then all those people who scream night and day "Freak and monsterous Bella"**

 **They'd see the new me, and they might even say "Look its bella" and finally I hear that word, sounding so sweet** (Changes back into Bella)

Bella: **thousands of voices forever repeating, Bella, Bella, Bella!**

She then walked forward to a pole and grabbed it holding on as Jack Skeleton as he wrapped up the song

Jack: **I am the sound of distand thunder, A colour a flame!**

 **I'm Bella! I am a song of endless wonder, that no one will claim!**

 **But someday, oh someday! Evil will know my name!**

Smiling big, Jack became XLR8 and rushed off to the club and hopefully...hopefully start to get people to like him...or not

 **Authors note:** and that is chapter 2 and third chapter is the real music happening...and Bella accidently KOed the manager and has to keep it covered up, as she sings and reveals a power of toons to make people sing...as noticed by the Time patrol who are impressed...till using the musicsapian forms of B.E.R...well it attracts the wrong attention to Toki city.


	3. Prologue Part 3 SING!

Authors note: Now comes Chapter 3 of Bellas time patrol adventures as Bella…Bella now must sing and perform at a club…after knocking out the manager and having to take over showing off for the grand opening with music.

Now Still in not owning anything, these are the songs Bella is gonna sing:

Blue, boto, Rise up (B.E.R) and THE NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE! and with that comes the coming of the phrase "Music can transform you" Litiary. Now comes chapter 3, and note if there is any fans of LordOzarus story "Gwen 10 series" this takes place WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY before the main series.

 **Chapter 3 Prolouge part 3 : SING! Sing to your hearts content**

In a new just freshly opened dance club in toki city, many people came and were excited to listen and dance to music, however behind the curtain on stage peeking out was a nervous as sin Bella, dressed in a jumpsuit and cap and an orange visor as she became Starscream (TFA) but in the outfit as he got worried "I cant to this, I really can't do this" he said his wings twitching as Soundwave (g1) dressed in a similar outfit at a DJ table as the D-con double agent looked up "wasn't it your idea to do this when you accidently knocked out the manager?" he said in his monotone as the D-con double agent sighed recalling on how he/she got into this situation.

 **(Flashback)**

It shows the manager putting on the final touches to his new Dance Club and smiled, cant waiting to see the new people come to just sing "I hope the first one comes soon" he said as he came to the door to temporary walk out to get lunch…only for the door to slam on him by a excited Kricillian "I AM HERE TO AUDITION TO PLAY MUSIC HERE I SWARE YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!" he yelled happily looking around as he became Grimlock (RID) in his robot mode as he looked around "Huh…wheres the manager? I had some good songs to sing (Pulls out a piece of paper) I have a list?" he said as he hured a moan and turned and sawed the door and it moving away revealing the manager…flat as a pancake and unconcus as he had a '…' face then became Cannonbolt and screamed "OH MY GOSH I KILLED HIM!" he screamed with a cartoon face.

 **(End flashback)**

Luckully he wanst dead, just unconcus, which was bad timing as it was grand opening night and she had to take over for entertainment…and being responsible (And wanting to show off and get peoples respect, though now she is regretting it due to unsurness to show her singing voice to people. "Really hope I am not making a bad choice on this" he said as Soundwave used his telepathy to calm the seeker as he breathed and looked at the telepath "Thanks Sound…now let's do this thing, get the music going" he said as Soundwave obeyed and flipped a few buttons and switches as music started as the spotlights turned blue and the curtains parted as movie screens moved around showing a human Bella dressed in the jumpsuit as the begins to sing.

Bella: **Yo listen up heres the story of a guy who lives in a blue world**

 **And all day and all night and everything he sees, it's just blue like him inside and outside**

 **Bluest house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue**

 **For him and himself and everybody around for he got nobody to listen to…**

The Tvs then lifted away revealing Starscream and a Djing soundwave as Starscream danced to the beat and music and sang, his toon powers kicking in and getting the party goers to dance.

Starscream: **I'm blue da ba dee da bad aa**

 **Da ba dee daba da dabe de ba da**

As the music increased it was also hured by the time patrol as Scarlet warrior came to the new dance club and sawed a growing crowd coming and dancing as blue lights glowed "Huh, curious, it's the grand opening and I never seen so many people come all at once that she decited to go in and see who was DJing and once she passed the crowd and sawed on stage a robot that looked like a Transformers seeker as he danced and sang to the song "Blue" as Scarlet felt the seeker was familiar, and to just because he looked like starscream as she pulled out a DBZ scanner and activated it and raised a eyebrow "That shapeshifter Bella? I wonder why she is singing here?" she wondered as Starscream continued to sing and get everyone to dance and sing as well

Starscream: **I have a blue house with a blue window**

 **Blue is the color of all that I wear**

 **Blue are the streets and all the trees are too**

 **I have a girlfriend and she is so blue**

 **Blue are the people here that walk around**

 **Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside**

 **Blue are the words I say and what I think**

 **Blue are the feelings that live inside me**

Scarlet had to give a small smirk watching the robot just dance and enjoy himself and everyone enjoying the music he is bringing as the song ended "Thank you people of Toki city, and for your greatfulness…I am gonna do another song (grabs the curtains) in a minute" he said closing them as he looked at soundwave and became Bella grinning like a devil "Ohhh, we got them now, and I feel this next number will do it in (takes off the jumpsuit and turns into g1 megatron) how do you think we should go and do it? ? or the Disney robot one? Or blend it with the Robocop one?" he asked as soundwave tapped his chin "I say mix them together or mostly with the Disney Mr. Ro boto" he said as Megatron smirked "Perfect, let's start the music!" he said as Soundwave moved his DJ station and tapped his omnitrix symbol to become his Prime form as he pressed a few buttons as music start to play as the curtain moves away revealing a tv.

(Cue opening of boto)

Soon the lights dimmed as a TV was lowered as it showed space and then seem to go though it showing soon Cybertron as on the dance floor were grid lines mimicking in a way the opening of Tron as Scarlet was surprised "What on" she started as the screen then lifted revealing G1 Megatron as the weird grid lines vanished as the crowed was surprised to see Wreck gar (Animated form) and Wall.E picking up trash, Scarlet was surprised to see the junkion leader, but also Wall.E but realized they were Echo Echo copies as she sawed there omnitrix symbols on there bodies as singing happened.

 **Domo Arigato boto**

 **Domo arigato, boto (Mata Au hi made)**

 **Domo Arigato, boto (Himitsu wo shiri tai)**

The odd voices sang as soon the audience felt a beat to tap there feat and shake there heads as Megatron smiled.

Megatron: **You're wondering who I am** (to Scarlets surprise the G1 minibots got close to her as if they were whispering: Secret secret I've got a secret)

(Holds his hands out like he is guesturing ) **Machine or Mannequin** (suddenly on the tables you see skeleton toons like Manolo (Book of life), Hector and Ernesto (Disney/Pixar Coco) and Jack Skeleton: Secret secret I've got a secret)

As to the surprise of the audience you also see a few sweeps as Megatron seem to unleash a blast on the wall creating a hole, and surprising the outside go doers.

Megatron: **With parts made in japan** (then to her surprise of Scarlet warrior she sawed Team dosu lean close to her as they seem to wisper a secret: Secret secret I've got a secret)

 **I am the modern man**

He then became Robocop as he walked down off the stage as he passes by Scarlet warrior and smirked as he continued to sing as he pressed a hand to touch the wall

Robocop: **I've got a secret, I've been hiding under my skin** (he then went behind and came out as Bella but showing robot parts and a metal hand as she smirked)

Bella: **My heart is human, my blood is boiling my brain I.B.M** (She then steps forward and shifts into Robocop 2 and picked up a sayian male and tossed him through a wall)

Robocop 2: **So if you see me, acting strangly, don't be surprised, I'm just a man who needed someone and somewhere to hide**

Begins to walk out of the building as he briefly became Cain as he smirks and steps out as the parygoers follow as they see Cain sitting on a car, as the sayain who he tossed out got mad and glared at the cult leader.

Cain: **To keep me alive, just keep me alive** (To the audience surprise he became Ernesto and hid as a surprise fusion cannon blast destroyed the car he was on, along with a Ki blast As he peeked out)

Ernesto: **Somewhere to hide, to keep me alive.**

The skeletal musician then sawed Scarlet Warrior and became G1 Megatron at full size and looked at her as she looked up and crossed her arms.

Megatron: **I'm not a robot, without emotions, I'm not what you see**

He then became Robocop 2 and then marched to the dance club and lifted a door and guestured to tell the people to go in, which people did.

Robocop 2: **I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free**

 **He then became Iron man** (Movie verse as he looked at himself) **I'm not a hero, I am not the savior, forget what you know.**

He then became Robocop 2 as he showed his screen face and then fell on his back and seem to bleed and fall apart as it revealed a bleeding, covered in wires and clear eyed Bella as she looked at his audience.

Bella: **I'm just a man, whose circumstances, went beyond his control, beyond my control we all need control**

She then became Meltdown, and took his outfit off and melted into a puddle and seem to disappear as Scarlet warrior picked up the acid creatures suit "Where is she?" she said as she hured thundering footsteps as she looked at the stage and sawed a marching G1 Megatron who was shifting (Unicron shifting style) into galvatron as he continued to sing.

G1 Galvatron: **I am the modern man** (Secret secret I've got a secret)

 **Who hides behind a mask** (Secret secret I've got a secret)

 **So no one else can see** (Secret secret I've got a secret)

He then seemed to bulge and rip open showing Prime soundwave but a bit more…up beat to go with the music.

TFP Soundwave: **My true identity!**

At that, that caused as shift in the music as everyone started to dance, mimicking the dance stylings of the Robo Phinius and ferbs as some danced in a circle with several toon robots as Scarlet warrior were just in awe. As TFP smiled under his face mask and joined in the dance enjoying the fact that everyone was being happy with his music.

 **Domo arigato Mr. Ro boto, Domo** (Soundwave then became Pinkie Pie in her human form with a visor and leaned on Scarlet warrior) **Domo**

 **Domo arigato Mr. Ro boto Domo…Domo**

It then got really crazy as Pinkie Pie was dancing and doing robot guestures as she sang.

Pinkie Pie: **Thank you very much boto** (Domo Arigato boto)

 **For doing the Jobs that nobody wants to** (Domo arigato Mr. Ro boto)

 **And thank you very much Mr. Ro boto** (Domo arigato Mr. Ro boto)

 **For helping me escape just when I need to** (Domo arigato boto)

 **Thank you, thank you, I want to thank you** (Domo arigato boto)

 **I want to thank you, please Thank you**

Then Pinkie got a glint that was noticed by Scarlet warior as in a Zip she seemed to run outside as Scarelt was surprised as the roof was oddly lifting up and to her shock she sawed how close Unicron was as she got her communicator "Guys we got a planetary problem" she said only for Trunks to be the one to respond _"You mean seaing a planet sized Transformer over the Dance club, yeah I can see it and It looks like it's just opening its mouth"_ he said as the half sayian was right as the planet killing transformer just opened its mouth but did nothing as it exploded and vanished as Scarlet warrior then turned and sawed Agent Venom (Ultimate spiderman) with a hand gun as she watched him shot Lector in human form as he fell bloodied through a Window? That was oddly there _'how did that window appear?'_ she thought as the music seemed to slow down as she looked to the stage as she sawed Willium "Billy" Regain in his music sapian form, his metal hand looking more like pointed claws as he seemed malicoly

Billy: **the problems plain to see, too much technology, machiens to save our lives**

He then convulsed and fell on his back melting as from his back a jar seemed to appear from the metal flesh revealing a brain in a jar with wide almost pupiless eyes as Scarlet was in surprise at how this half toon was showing off the song.

 **Machines Dehumanize**

Then to Scarlets surprise DORIS from Meet the robbertsons came with her metal arms all out and whirling blades swirling as Cains brain was then covered in Robocop 2s body as he then stood tall and fired his machine gun all over as DORIS dodged and became AUTO from Wall.E and slamed and fused into Robocop 2 as it was absorbed.

Robocop 2: **The time has come at last** (Secret secet I've got a secret)

 **To throw away this mask** (Secret secret I've got a secret)

 **Now everyone can see** (Secret secret, I've got a secret)

 **My true identity**

The bigger Robocop seemed to be smirking as he then seem to take his "Mask off" revealing clad in a pair of swim trunks and a bra and covered in blood and had pupilless eyes is Bella smirking much to the stunment of everyone there, even Scarlet warrior.

Bella: **I'm Killroy! Killroy! KillRoy!**

She finished with a flurry as she chuckled and enjoyed there stunned faces as she cackled and closed the curtins and then peeked out "I just need a brief intermission to get a few members to help me with the next song which Is connected to the crazy awesome band (Points up as a flag falls showing a green skull face) B.E.R" she said as she went back behind the curtain as Scarlet witch took a few minutes to process what Bella had done "That girl…really is a true toon or she has such control over her powers to the point of anything can and will happen" she wondered as the curtain then parted revealing the forms of B.E.R in there humanoid forms, but next to them were three toons.

Next to Carl Burnett with his drums was RID Sideswipe who was excited to do this, next to Frank Enea was TFA Soundwave also holding Ratbat in his Keytar form, and with William J Reagan aka Billy, was Brook or Bella as Brook holding an electric guitar looking gitty and excited, though the Music sapiens in discise were a bit concerned

"Bella are you sure this will work even with you and two others to split the music to prevent Hercules the dragon from finding us?" asked Frank as Brook waved a hand "I am sure I mean me and Billy did a jam session together and he didn't or any Anti-Music soldiers came, so I think me being close and the same with a toon of the same aura as me can help prevent a becon from flairing, plus music has to be shared and we need to show people that we are not what the newspapers are projecting" said Brook as the members of B.E.R shared a look "I really hope you know what you are doing Bella" said Caral as Billy gave a small smile "Well Bella didn't lead us to danger yet, and I doubt she will start now" he said as Brook gave a 'smile' "Trust me I won't let anyone down NOW LETS SPREAD THE MUSIC BOYS! YOYHOHOHO!" he said as the three Music sapiens in discise smiled and started the music with the help of the two transformer robots.

(Cue the start of the night begins to shine)

Scarlet looked at the three Musicsapians in discise and was curious on them as, while she knows they came from Bellas omnitrix they don't feel like "Normal humans" she pondered on it a bit as both Brook and Billy begain to sing.

Brook and Billy: **I saw you dance, from the corner**

 **I caught your name in a conversation**

 **Playing hard to get I can't understand**

The group really got into high spirit as soon a wave spread out making everything look radical, as B.E.R transformed into their musicsapian forms, as the time patroller felt her outfit change to fit this new "Radical plane" as she was dressed in punk style cloths and grew a pair of cat ears and a tail as even the party gowers got a new look and they danced enjoying it as Scarlet wondered if all of toki city was affected.

B.E.R., Brook, Sideswipe and Soundwave: **When I look at you, I see the story in your eyews**

 **When were dancing, the night begins to shine**

 **Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine, Night begins to shine, when were dancing the night begins to shine.**

Meanwhile outside, it was just as radified as the sky of the home of the music sapiens was in the sky, people were in radified cloths, for the sayians looking more monkey like, or animal hybrids looking like what they are hybrized to, or humans dressed in punk clothing, not even the time patrol was spared from this transformation of music. In the time patrol, Spanner looked more like a Kamen rider, the same with Ryo as he looked like Justimon, but more rider like, as Frank stepped in and looked like a Fox with a monkey tail and dressed in punk cloths "Looks like I am not the only one affected by…this" he said as Spanner tapped on a computer "Frankly the whole town is being affected, and while the look is cool, it is still is peculiar and the energy from everyone transforming is off the charts" said Spanner as Ryo rapidly typed on a computer to pinpoint the power "all of this energy seems to be Music sapian in nature, but that is impossible, last time I check the Music sapiens rarely leave there home dimesnison" said Ryo "Then are we dealing with a rouge Music sapian or" he started only for his communicator to ring as he answered it.

Scarlet Warrior: _the shape shifting half toon you are studying? The crazy girl summoned those alphas of the music dimension B.E.R and is creating this field at that new dance club._

Said the keyblade user as Spanner sighed "I sware that half toon brings more suprises each day" he said as Frank had to give a smirk "Well she makes things interesting" he said as Spanner had to give a small smile under his mask in agreement on that.

Back at the club the Band on stage had finished there song and for one shapeshifter he was gitty and happy "Oh that was fun, that was oh so fun now we have to do it again with another song and I know what it should be" he said whispering in Billys ear surprising the mechanical Music sapian **"Bella that is really risky, I know we were lucky with "The Night begins to shine" but can we sing Rise up without summoning Sweet?"** he said surprising the other two members of B.E.R at doing such a song as Brook skeletally smiled"We sang the night begins to shine, and it didn't alert the dragon or any Music killing machines, the energy balance helped, though it can't stop the aura of making a music bubble for Toki city, but that isn't perment thank goodness, but we can still sing the song and spread music some more, after all that is what music is, and as long as we can work together we can keep the music energies from growing way to big and not attract uncessisary attention" he said as the three alpha Music sapiens were unsure, but looking at the two sound making transformers as the three band members smiled, knowing without a doubt, dispite the centuries of fights and struggles to help Bella master her powers…she had never let them down, not once.

" **Alright then Bella…we are putting your trust on this"** said Billy as he strummed his guitar as Brook joined in "that is all I asked " he said as soon the others joined in not knowing they had a listener in the form of Scarlet warrior who snuck behind the curtain and easedropped on them _'that girl Bella…as goofy as she is, I do have to admit she knows how to be a leader…a very odd leader'_ she thought as music started to play as Billy gave a look to Brook who nodded as he begins to sing.

Brook: **See the world, when you're young and beautiful**

 **Come with me, build a dream, life is here for us to see**

 **feel anew all in tune, the melody shines over you.**

Brook and Billy: **Let the music make your morning groove, with a beat that makes your body move**

B.E.R, Brook, Blaster and Soundwave: **Say the words, rise up come on and go with me**

 **Say the words, and feel the wave of the energy, rise up, rise up**

 **Feel the wave of the energy, rise up, rise up, say the words that will set you free.**

Billy then shared a looking glance at Brook who nodded and smiled as he sang next.

Billy: **Hold me close, we'll see the sun rise morning glow**

 **Sail away, feel the breeze, we'll walk the sands of seven seas.**

B.E.R: **When the music takes us all away, with a beat the fun that's here to say**

As they sing a bit of a oceany breeze flows through and a calming soothing energy flows all over Toki city surprising everyone as they seemed relaxed as in the toki city Hospital the owner woke up confused and wondering if his club was ok as he excused himself out and went to the club calling the Time patrol on the fact he got ran over by accident as back with the half toon and her band they were slowly wrapping up there song.

B.E.R ,Brook, Blaster, Soundwave: **Rise up, rise up**

 **Fell the wave of the energy, rise up, rise up**

 **Come say the words with me**

 **Rise up, rise up**

 **Say the words, feel the wave of the energy**

At that the band stopped as Brook smileing at all the good feelings at seeing them like him eh Bella as he grabbed a mike "Thank you kind people of Toki city for allowing me and B.E.R to perform here today on this grand opening of this amazing Music club and I hope you can allow me and my friends to continue to play here more often and sing and have all of you enjoy the power of music (Gets stary eyed) Music can transform and bring people alive and awsomness (Looses the Stary eyed look) but seriously we will be here all night and for our next song" started Brook but seeing the manager had just came in with two members of the time patrol he panicked and pushed the Musicsapians and Transformers in a comical way as the radness vanished "Thanks for listening tip the waitress here" he said as he pushed them out the door as once outside in a swirl they seemed to vanish into his omnitrix symbol leaving the Yomi Yomi user alone as he looked around and then became Stinkfly (Original) and flew off to the roof tops as he sighed "Wow that was close but I am sure glad to let the music out and the best of it all, I wasn't caught and nothing bad happened" he said.

"Don't be so sure" said a female voice as Stinkfly had a anime stun face as he slowly turned to a shadowed figure who was smirking at the shifter as he soon sweated nervously.

"I feel as if I am in trouble…but (shows the shadowed figure was Nozu" what do you want Chanler?" he said as the cat girl smirked as the sceen faded out.

 **Authors note:** gods finally done, and I was so distracted but done, with part 3 of this prologue as on Prolouge 4 (and last part comes the start of an epic problem) when Nozu invites Bella to a party at her mansion while her folks are away and well…readers and those who wish to use my oc, never let my oc drink wine…or eat after drinking wine it leads to disaster…and a threat that leads to a certain "Dead Toon Walking" to pull off the ultimate prank…


	4. Prolouge Big fun or dead toon walking

Authors note: I give now the next chapter and the last part of the prologue of Bellas time patrol adventure as Bella goes to a party…gets "Drunk" and threatened to be dipped and leads to…nearly bombing the city with paint

Warning…a drunk toon and lots of singing…and drunktoon ness generally and stuff from heathers.

 **Chapter 4 Prolouge part 4 Big fun or a dead toon loving**

The Chanler mannor…the biggest place to party and show off and…oh look lots of police men all over as leaning on a tree is a slightly green-darkgreen and flushed TFP Starscream who had a worried face, dispite recovering from drinking Clear wine by accident thinking it was applejucie and having a eat/barf fest and the accidently calling of the time patrol and police…when under the haze. "I knew this was a bad idea to had come and now…I am dead…I am so DIPPED!" he said as he flashed back to the events that lead to this.

(Flashback)

After the events of singing and getting people to dance Bella ended up invited to Nozus Manor for a party while her folks are out of town as Bella was at a Kroger as she sighed "Why did that brat invite me, I feel like she is gonna try to punk me" she said going in and looking around as Scourge (G1) as he got some soda "At crazy parties like this they are busting beer and wine…the last one (Picks up some Dr Pepper) I cannot drink or else (Gets some more soda and has a pile in his arms) geeze that would be bad, but fine, I will go only to possibly later call the police if it gets to hard" he said as he soon payed for the sodas and went to the mannor as RiD Grimlock was holding two bags of sodas as music pumped and played as he sighed "Just aslong as I don't drink wine" he said as he stepped into the manor…

However once in he was assaulted by loud music as the DJ played loud music and people were drinking, smoking and just doing what ever since there are no adults as the dino former just blinked "What have I done to come here" he said as Nozu sang.

Nozu: **Pa says "Act your age" you hured it people it's time to rage!**

She sang as the people cheered as Grimlock tried to slip pass several party goers as he got to the food table as he sighed in relief "close call" as more people dance and sang and do "Naughty things" as he became Movie sentinel prime to try to show authority and to repell young folk away from him for being 'old' which worked…psudoly though some were bold to try to touch and see him as he stuck a tounge out "ugg leave me alone I am not interested and I have several husbands and 2 wives" he said getting away from the touches as he sawed some clear liquid in tall glasses "oh good some apple juice that seems normal then all the kink here" he said grabbing a glass and gulped it down making a face at the taste "must be old Applejuice he said grabbing another glass trying to avoid a slow growing wooziness in his Belly and head.

Party goers: **Blass the bass turn out the light**

Nozu, Sakura and Milla: **An't nobody home tonight!**

Nozu: **Drink, smoke, it's all ok, let's get naked in my pool**

All: **Punch the wall and start a fight, Aint nobody home tonight.**

Preppy student: **Her folks got a water bed, come upstairs lets rest your head**

Sakura then smirked and rubbed a circle on his chest in a seductive way as a slowly getting green Sentenel became a slowly getting green Eatle (Ultmate) as he started to get woozy and looking drunk naucious around the party goers "Wow how old was that apple juice?" he said as he became a woozy animated Blizwing on Icy as he got another glass of 'applejuice' as a party goer sawed him "Wow, never seen anyone drink three glasses of clear wine and not get sick" he said causing Icy to have a "Dumb founded toon face" at that realization "Oh scrap" he said before he felt slowly the haze take over, and swapped to random as he got a blush on his cheeks he laughed "Whoopsie guess I got toon drunk" he said as he stumbled and partied as the party goers well…partied.

Sakura: **Lets rub each others bakcs, while watching porn on cinamax!**

Everyone minus Blizwing: **The folks are gone, its time for Big fun**

 **BIG FUN!**

 **We're up till dawn having some big fun! BIG FUN!**

 **When mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, its big fun! BIG FUN!**

With Nozu, Sakura and Milla they were trying to make drink shots "So hold on its lime, then salt then shot?" asked Milla "No I think its Salt, then-" started Sakura only for Nozu to inturpt "No you are doing it all wrong" she said only for a now stumbling Prime Starscream green and grinning like a loon "Hi girls what are you doing? Oh look water to get the taste of clear wine out of my mouth (Drinks all the shots in one go and even eats the glasses) sorry about that, but now I am really hungery and want to eat something…ooh table" he said as he went to a random table and started to eat it, however the three popular girls and partygoers didn't care for that at all, as they are too high to noticed as a Preppy male passed by and complimented him "Woah shifting girl, looking good tonight" he said as that caused Starscream to stop eating the table and blush at that.

Starscream: **Woah**

 **A hot guy complimented and smiled at me without a trace of fear or mockery!**

All but Starscream: **Everyones high as a kite, aint nobody home tonight**

Everyone was high and drunk, even the half toon as he soon started eating plates and half the buffet in a daze of drunkness and no one noticed.

Starscream **: Stoned maybe, I am eating crap so I should quit** (Sees people smoking weed) **whoa weed attack, don't need a hit**

All but starscream: **Fill that joint and roll it right, aint nobody home tonight**!

Starscream was just woozly walking around making sick faces but then grinned as he leaned on a wall "Ohhh I thinkzgt that the Tigme patrol should tagkje a braek and enjove this" he said drunkly as he snapped his fingures as all of the time patrol or the main group was now at Nozus house and party as Aoi was close to the drunk seeker "HIiiiiii" said starscream getting close and personal as Aoi was surprised "what on Bella? What happened to you?" she asked as Starscream started nibbling on a dresser till Aoi grabbed his wing to pull him away "Don't eat that" she said as he laughed "To late I ate several other furniture and half the food here I am wine drunk and the worst part…*Whispers* I am not allowed to drink it, it wooshes through my system" he said as he ran out laughing as Aoi was worried "This is getting out of hand" she said as meanwhile with Spanner he along with Goku was trying to get everyone to calm down, but with half of the party goers buzzed it was hard "I am seriously considering calling the police, and while its inconvenient that Bella teleported us here…while buzzed, this is out of our jurification" said Spanner "agreed on that I'll call the police and (Sees two partygoers getting to deep) ok break it up break it up (goes over and with his strength breaks it up) do it in private not in the living room" he said as Nozu came up to them "Any problems officers?" she said flirtingly as Spanner carefully pushed her back "only that everyone here is intoxicated and blasting loud music all over and I think several neighbors maybe complaining" he said as Nozu put on a cute look "But we are all just having fun officers" she said as Spaner just gave a look but before they could respond, the sound of scerams were hured as people in bikinis or naked ran from outside into the house screaming of a transformer blowing chunks in the pool as the sound of reaching was hured "*Starscreams voice* what is wrong with you people, my throw up gets really jelly when on clorine and it makes a good soothing slime bath *cue more reaching* BLARGGGGG!" said Starscream as Nozu got mad "HAY!" she yelled as she ran to where her family pool was and to her surprise it was green as Starscream leaned over and continued to throw up chunks of chewed up furniture and food.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Nozu as Starscream looked at the cat girl "Um apparently blowing out chunks of furniture and wine to expunge that from my system, I say I am sorry but I am not *Makes a face and leans over the pool and throws up* but that is why I never drink" he said as Nozu got mad "Look what you had done its gonna be impossible to drain and get rid of this, and whats more you got the time patrol here" she said as Starscream drunkling chuckled "And the police so they can rave, your welcome" he said with a grin as Nozu got really mad and started to shake him "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PSYCHO TOON FREAK! BRINGING THE TIME PATROL AND THE POLICE MEN HERE GODS YOU ARE MENTALLY SICK!" she yelled as Starscream looked more greener "Uggg please don't do that my stomach still is trying too…" he said only to throw up all over Nozu as she stepped back covered in vomit as she looked murderous.

"THAT IS IT YOU ARE DEAD! D-E-A-D! AND DIPPED!" she yelled as in that moment that caused the drunk seeker to snap to reality in worry at the concept of being DIPPED and warped away to now.

(End flashback)

As the shapeshifter watch the police and time patrol do there job the seeker she is now was panicing as he decited to get a way…as Armada Smokescreen due to being to woozy to fly and the hight may make him throw up…again as he dizzly drove to town "this is really bad and serious that girl is mad and she said she is gonna dip me…(Changes to vehical mode groaning and touching his stomach) ok first staying out of vehical mode if I am a transformer and second, I didn't know that in toki city you can DIP some one…well (Turns into a green G1 Kickback who was pacing) ITS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!" he said before he made a face and threw up in a trashcan slowly becoming his real colors as he did the only thing to do in a panic…and sing.

Kickback: **The deamon bitch of Toki city had decreed it, any day now I will be DIPPED** (changes into a worried faced Ussop)

Ussop: **She'll hunt me down on the streets, pluck and dunk me in the DIP** (Shows a human Bella in his mind being dipped and dumped out her bones melted and organs all oozing) **Unknown amount of time to live**

 **How should I spend them?**

He then became Animated Shockwave as he walked down the streets and up a wall and soon tried to walk on it to the top of the rooftops.

Shockwave: **I don't have to stay in this dimension and die like Cattle, I could get a portal gun and dump this world to a new place, but I don't have a portal gun.**

Looking and seeing some graffiti on some walls he got an idea "Wait…" he said his optic widening.

Shockwave: **Here is an option that I like (Morphs into Long arm prime) spend what time I have left getting freaky!**

 **OH yeah!**

He then went off screen and showed Hector with a large bag filled with god knows what as he dragged it off grinning.

Hector: **I need it hard, I'm a dead toon walking** (he then becomes RID Grimlock and gets out several bombs filled with paints and a belt of paint and paint brushes as he placed it on him)

Grimlock: **I am on the street. I'm a dead toon walking** (Starts to set bombs at certain spots and then with the brushes painted targets and placed cars upside down)

 **I am doing the final hurrah, I am snapping off** (tears off by accident a cars engine block) **whoops, the engine block**

 **Got no time to stop I'm a dead toon walking.**

As the half toon set up paint bombs and graffiti, Spanner, after helping with the piece at Nozus manor hured the singing and went to find it only to see it was Bella as Grimlock as he sawed the bombs "Bella? What the heck are you doing?" he asked as the dinobot looked at Spanner and to his surprise placed one finger to Spanners face as if to shush him as he pushed the finger away in surprise "Sorry but I really need to do this, see I decited I must do one last hurrah before I leave this place" he said confusing Spanner "What do you…he started as Grimlock became De La cruze as he went to the bag to pull out some more paint bombs "Kuz Nozu said I have to go, this is my last play before death row" Spanner then tried to raise a finger to speak only to get…webbed by Agent venom and hang from a light pole as he regins to sing again.

Agent venom: **So shut your mouth and hang around and watch, come on!**

 **Tonight I am doing this, I'm a dead toon walking**

"Bella I think you need to know something" said Spanner as he used his mana to slice the webbing as he landed on all fours watching the Symboite hero become RID Sideswipe as he placed more paint bombs all over as he followed him.

Sideswipe: **this town will be on all fours, and kiss this dead toon walking, let's do this I know the drill**

 **I am anoyid feeling the remnents of the wine and on the haze**

 **This town will bow down to the will of this dead toon walking!**

Spanner tried to approach the bot as he hured a bit of a siffle chuckle as Sideswipe turned and became Destroyer Dom (Gundum SD Force) and hugged him, though making him confused, more so on the tears going down his optic.

Destroyer Dom: **and you know, you know it's because you and the time patrol are amazing**

 **You helped me when I was numb inside and I have to agree, the world is unfair (Waves an arm all over as he gets a detonator)**

 **But I am not gonna keep it lock** (Pokes his chest where his 'heart' is) **in here, around us is beautiful! Lets make this town beautiful!**

He sang as he was ready to press the button only for Spanner to slap it out of his hand as the normally dumb demolutions gundum gave a serious look "What was that for?" he demanded "one it is to ask what is going on with you?" said Spanner as Dom crossed his arms and became Bella "Well after Nozu got me to come to her party, I accidently drank wine and got drunk and ate nearly everything and well…you sawed me throw up in the pool and Nozu got really mad, more so I barfed on her and well…(turns into a teary Armada Cyclonus and got chibbi and cried) WAGGGG! I AM GONNA GET DIPPED AND LOCKED UP!" he cried as Spanner was confused.

"Bella…in toki city we don't "Dip" people for throwing up intoxicated and looking at you, you seem to be the type to mix up wine" he said as Cyclonus stropped crying and became De La Cruz (Coco) and shrugged "I thought it was applejuice" he said as Spanner shrugged "Easy mistake, but anyway, we don't DIP people, that usually is up to the Toon dimension and you seem tight with them" he said as the skeletal musician looked at him "Si, true and they won't DIP a toon for random intoxication" he said as Spanner seemed to smile "There you go, Nozu is a big lier and just wanted to scare you but don't worry, she is gonna be in jail for a long time for that party, she even had illegal smokes there so it was a good thing you got us and the cops there" he said as the skeleton grinned big "Can I set my paint bombs to celebrate not being a dead toon?" he said holding the detonator only for Spanner to take it "No" he said as the skeleton just laughed and then became Armada Sideswipe as he laughed teared up and grinned "you and the time patrol members (Hugs him) are the best thing to ever happen to me" he said as Spanner patted his head "I know I know" he said as it Iris out.

 **Authors note: for those who think it will get sticky…it's not gonna go that far, but anyway that is it for the "Prolouges" now comes the real deal as in the next chapter Bella makes friends with a rookie time patroller who loves to type in her IPad as she studies the half toon and gets dragged into wacky adventures…the first as Rookie Reporter Nikki tries to figure out the mystery of the half toon Bella…and to figure out why a perfectly normal happy guy killed himself…**

 **Read and review, I own nothing still buy my ocs and be nice on what I make and suggest on what I make next.**


End file.
